Zeo Return part 2
Zeo Returns part 2 is the continuation of Zeo Returns part 1. Plot The four teens take on the powers of the Zeo Rangers and head out to save their friend Amy from Elyria and then gives her the Zeonizer and the five teens, head out to the center of town to fight off a Monster. Story The Teens are shocked and worried about Amy as she's getting beaten by Elyria as Cestra looks at Drew and then they get the four Zeonizers and the Teens walk over towards the five devices. "No time to explain these will help you tap into the Zeo Powers you have inside you already," Drew says as he looks at the four teens. The four Teens pick up the Morphers and put them on both their wrists. "No time to show you how to work them just say It's Morphin Time," Drew says as he looks at the four Teens. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," The Teens shout as they activate their Morphers. "Zeo Ranger II Yellow," Christy says as she morphs into her respective color. "Zeo Ranger III Blue," Rocco says as he morphs into his Respective Color. "Zeo Ranger IV Green," Joe says as he Morphs into his respective color. "Zeo Ranger V Red," Sarah says as she Morphs into her respective color. Theme Song: Zeo Go, Zeo Stronger than before Go, Zeo! Powered up for more Go, Zeo! Rangers at the core Zeo Power Rangers! Higher they can soar Go, Zeo! Fired up for more Go, Zeo! Even up the score! Zeo! Zeo! Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Episode II: Zeo Return part 2 Amy is being thrown around by the Symbolites as she's getting up from the ground Elyria sends out an energy blast causing the ground to explode sending Amy flying through the air and hitting the ground hard as she's holding her side soothing in pain, then as Elyria's and the Symbolites run towards Amy several red energy blots fly down and cause the ground to explode around Elyria and her soldiers. "Who did that," Elyria says in anger as she sees four colored figures run towards her, "Destroy them," Elyria orders as she sends out the Symbolites to attack the heroes. And you're all alone tonight Well you're surrounded by the hurting type And you just don't care for the sight Who will come running to your side? Who will protect you from your fright? All of us are on your side We'll take them We'll take them down Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! You know you must be strong and hold your own 'Cause the power's on your side The enemy will try to give you fear But you never run nor hide Who will come running to your side? Who will protect you from your fright? All of us are on your side We'll take them We'll take them down Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! We will come running to your side, We will protect you from your fright! All of us are on your side We'll take them We'll take them down Fight! We'll take them down! Fight! The four Rangers defeat the Symbolites and then they regrouped with Amy who is ready for a rematch against Elyria then Red Ranger (Sarah) hands her the Morphers. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," Amy shouts as she activates the two Morphers and combined them as the light turns Pink. "Zeo Ranger I Pink," Amy says as she brings down her arms and a grid goes over her body and her suit comes on her body. And she flips in the air and kicks Elyria in the face and she gets into a fighting stance and then poses. "GRRAH, we'll meet again pink ranger and the next time we meet it will be different," Elyria says as she disappears. The Rangers then teleport to the city center and see a monster attacking the city and people are running from the Monster. "Who are you people," the monster says as he sees the Zeo Rangers teleport on a Bridge. "Zeo Ranger V Red," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she poses. "Zeo Ranger III Blue," Blue Ranger (Rocco) says as he poses. "Zeo Ranger IV Green," Green Ranger (Joe) says as he poses. "Zeo Ranger II Yellow," Yellow Ranger (Christy) says as she poses. "Zeo Ranger I Pink," Pink Ranger (Amy) says as she poses. "WITH THE POWER OF THE ANCIENT ANIMALS OF MYTHICAL HISTORY POWER RANGER: ZEO," The team says as they pose and the ground explodes behind them. The Rangers leap off the Bridge and flip and land on the ground and run towards the Monster and Pink Ranger (Amy) hits the monster in the chest with her Zeo Power Disc as Blue Ranger (Rocco) and Green Ranger (Joe) uses their Power weapons and hit the monster in the stomach, then Yellow Ranger (Christy) uses her Zeo Power Double Clubs and nails the Monster causing him to spark on the chest, then Red Ranger (Sarah) runs towards the monster with her Zeo Power Sword the blade skidding on the ground spark as the blade powers up and she slashes upwards and the monster sparks and surges of energy goes around its body and sparks erupts from its body. Now Rangers time to combine your weapons, Drew says on Red Ranger (Sarah) Communicator. The Zeo Rangers gather around their leader and attach their weapons to her Zeo Laser pistol and it becomes their power blaster, as their on her left and right side as she points the barrel at the monster. "ZEO POWER BLASTER FIRE," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she pulls the trigger. The barrel launches a energy beam and it strikes the monster and energy surges around it as it falls on one knee and then blows up into a thousand pieces. "That's right you don't mess with the Power Rangers Nercon," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she holds up the Zeo Power Blaster as the other four Rangers pose. At the sea Castle Nercon isn't happy about what happened to his monster and vows to destroy the Rangers. The Rangers are at the Command Center being congratulated by Drew and Cestra. "The Battle is far from over now that he knows you're around Nercon will do everything in his power to destroy you five," Drew says as he looks at them. The five Rangers put their hands together. "EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER," The five teens shout. Cast & Characters Zeo Rangers Allies *Drew Hale *Cestra *Zoey *Max Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor **Symbolites Monster Notes Errors Trivia Category:Series premiere Category:Episode